disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie's Night Out
Jessie's Night Out is the 10th and finale of Season 1 of ''The Ross's'', also the 10th episode overall. Summery Jessie and Tony go out for a fun wonderful night and they are having a fun time like they never did before. Plot (Skai Jackson): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One evening at the apartment Tony soon came in and the Ross kids were shocked to see Tony dressed up in a suit and tie and they asked him where he and Jessie were going. Say Tony where are you and Jessie going asked Zuri? Well if you want to badly we are going to a fancy place to eat dinner and it's gonna be a big night out said Tony. Soon Jessie came downstairs wearing a hot dress and she was excited for this night for her and Tony. Jessie you look hot said Tony. Thanks Tony and you look cute and sexy said Jessie. Tony and Jessie kissed each other and Soon they were leaving as Zuri and Emma walked them out to dinner. Ok Emma Ravi and Zuri be good and Emma is in charge of you two and don't give her a hard time please said Jessie. Ok we won't said Ravi and Zuri. Thanks it was hard for when I said that to Luke and he didn't want anyone watching him said Jessie. Soon she and Tony left and the Ross kids were happy for Jessie. Jessie is back out with Tony and this time we can celebrate said Ravi. Come on everyone lets party said Emma soon as she and the kids went upstairs to party. Meanwhile Jessie and Tony were having a good night but instead of going to dinner they went dancing instead and went to a party. Tony I am having a good time with you tonight said Jessie. Me too Jessie me too said Tony as they smiled at each other and kissing each other. Later that night The Ross's were having a party and dancing and they had the music so loud. Jessie and Tony's night out finally they are going out ever since they got back together a year ago said Zuri. Meanwhile at the party Jessie and Tony were still at the party and they were playing spin the bottle and kissing and making out with one another. Tony look at this place this is so fun lets stay the night here said Jessie. Jessie and Tony agreed and they stayed the night at the party. The next morning the kids were wondering why why Jessie and Tony were not home yet. Soon Jessie and Tony came in as they were all messed up from having their night out at the party and the Ross kids were shocked. Jessie what happened with you and Tony asked Ravi? Well we went out and had some fun said Jessie. Jessie did you go to a party asked Emma? Why would you go there asked Zuri? Well we just wanted to have a change and have some fun said Jessie. Being there with Jessie made me feel like we belong together said Tony. Tony I am proud of you said Zuri. Jessie that was too soon said Ravi. Ravi don't ruin the fun for anyone said Zuri. Yea please don't said Emma. Jessie and Tony were glad that they finally managed to go out and enjoy life. The End Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Jessie and Tony going out after when they got back together in the episode 4 Years To Life.